The Father of the Bride
by spooksfan08
Summary: Harry's little girl is getting married. Catherine Pearce and Calum Reed are finally going to tie the knot. Will the wedding run smoothly? With Harry and Ruth away from the Grid and Ros left in charge what could possibly go wrong? Follows on from my other Spooks stories.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own Spooks. Kudos and BBC television own all. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred. This story follows on from Unknown Territory. Hope you like this, reviews are very, very welcome.

The Father of the Bride

Harry yawned, the last few weeks had been so busy that he had barely had chance to catch his breath. He ran a hand over his face as he heard Nick running up and down stairs, Catherine was calling at him to hurry up so she could shower as Graham shook his head.

"Morning." Ruth smiled as her step son carried his niece into the living room. Lucy yawned as he set the six month old baby in her car seat. Charlie jogged in, jumping on the sofa as Ruth picked Gracie up.

"No!" Gracie arched her back as Charlie shook his head.

"Get dressed Gracie." Charlie laughed. "My mummy is getting married."

"No!"

"Gracie-Jo Pearce." Ruth sighed as her daughter stubbornly refused to look at her. Charlie looked on aghast.

"Showers free!" Nick yelled as Catherine could be heard running into the bathroom before slamming the door. Harry appeared just as Gracie continued her tantrum.

"And I thought I only lived with one stubborn woman. Graham make the kids breakfasts. Where's Teresa?" Harry stated as Gracie pushed her lower lip out in refinance. Ruth sat down in the armchair next to the fire surveying the chaos around her. Fidget wandered over before seeing what was happening and heading to his basket where Muggles curled next to him. Scarlet retreated to her place under the sofa.

"She doesn't want to wear her dress." Ruth explained. "Nick is getting dressed. Terri I hope has gone to collect the flowers."

"She has." Graham stated. "Charlie boy? Toast and strawberry jam?"

"Red jam!" He nodded as he followed his uncle and sister to the kitchen. Ruth sighed as Gracie put her arms in the air for Harry to pick her up. Harry scooped her up as Ruth watched.

"Gracie-Jo you and I are going to give your mum five minutes to catch her breath. Ok? Then when you've had your red jam on toast you will get dressed and we will enjoy your big sister's wedding day. Ok?" Gracie narrowed her eyes.

"Harry." Ruth bit her lips.

"Ruth."

"Terrible twos at eighteen months old." Ruth sighed.

"She's advanced." Harry smiled. "Cmon mini mule." He carried her into the kitchen as the once chaotic living room fell quiet.

Cxxxxx

"The kids are with Graham. Will you please chill out." Tariq opened another bottle of pop. Calum stood in front of him with his face covered in shaving foam. Erin rolled her eyes.

"Stop panicking." Erin picked up her mug as Rosie laughed.

"Uncle Calum, you look funny." Rosie laughed. Calum stuck his tongue out at her before returning to the bathroom. Rosie pulled a face as Erin walked into the kitchen. Tariq shrugged his shoulders as Rosie carried on eating her cereal.

Xxxxxx

Lucas jogged across the Grid as Dimitri fastened his leg securely. Beth tapped away at the computer screen just as Ros walked out of Harry's office.

"Station Road." Ros stated.

"That's where the registry office is." Beth looked up from her computer as Ros noded once. Lucas swore under his breath.

"You are not going to red flash Harry and Ruth on their daughter's wedding day?"

"On Calum's wedding day." Zoe frowned.

"No, I'll call Harry to warn him but with the coded warning I just received we have five hours to find these jokers and stop them. So I'd forget a quiet Friday morning, we've got work to do." Ros started the briefing, knowing she had to call Harry. Keeping her voice even she knew that whatever happened the wedding had to go ahead, she just hoped they all got to see the bride and groom at the reception.

Xxxxx

A/N worth going on? Please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer- see previous

Questions

Harry bit into the piece of toast while Charlie carefully tried to smear his own piece of toast with strawberry jam. Harry's attention focused on the radio presenter's announcement that a 'police incident' had lead to three blocks being closed around the civic hall.

"Shit." Graham muttered as the news continued.

"Naughty word!" Charlie pointed at him as Ruth entered the kitchen holding the mobile phone out for Harry.

"It's Ros."

Harry nodded, taking the phone back into the living room. Ruth began moving around the kitchen as Charlie continued to berate his uncle for swearing.

"Nanny Roof! Gray said a bad word!"

"Naughty boy." Ruth smirked as Graham held his hands up.

"No secrets with you, is there kid?"

"No."

"I should hope not." Ruth smiled sadly. "Enough of our lives are surrounded in them, never mind the children. Gracie? What are you doing?"

"Brekki!"

"I see." Ruth watched as the toddler tried to hold the now very sticky toast and reach for her cup of juice at the same time. "Put the toast down, two hands remember?" Gracie nodded, putting the mushy bread down and picking up her tumbler with two hands.

"Two ands!"

"Good girl." Ruth smiled, secretly worried about the phone call. The plan had been to redflash if absolutely necessary, curtesy calls hadn't been in the equation. Ros was more than capable of running the Grid with her eyes closed. Everyone knew that when the time came it would be Ros that replaced Harry. No one else, even Adam came close

"Mum?" Ruth stared into space. "Earth to mum are you receiving me? Over?"

"Oh, Nick!" Ruth snapped back to the present.

"Catherine is in a state."

"What's a state?" Charlie asked innocently as Gracie spilled her juice. Closing her eyes, Ruth felt the start of a migraine. It was the last thing she needed.

"Nico, help Graham. Terri is due here any minute. I'll talk to Catherine." Nick nodded as Graham lifted his little sister out of her chair.

Xxxxxxx

"Station Rd, Queen Rd and City Rd are closed." Zoe stated. Zaf drank his coffee. "I've got Henry Garvey and his troop on standby. Why do I get the feeling Captain Dempsey doesn't like section D?"

"He doesn't. Jumped up, sanctimonious creep." Adam stated. Lucas laughed.

"Ros likes him too." Lucas announced. Ros raised an eyebrow.

"As much as I like malaria." Lucas smirked at his wife's words. "I've spoken to Harry. The wedding is 11am. I still don't like it. Harry has enough enemies to go after him through his kids."

"You think it's personal?" Dimitri frowned. Ros stared him in the eye.

"Bit of a coincidence that a bomb warning comes through for the street in central London where the registry office is on the day Harry's oldest daughter is getting married."

"And MI 5 don't do coincidences." Adam stated. "If I didn't know better I'd swear this was Mace."

"He's dead."

"Who?" Beth frowned.

"Oliver Mace." Ros gritted her teeth as the words left her mouth. Lucas looked away.

"Ok, he's dead but there may still be friends of his out there. So don't rule it out." Adam stated knowing Ros was glaring at him. Ros pushed herself away from the desk.

"We have five hours. Zoe, go through any Intel we have from GCHQ. Adam liaise with Red Troop, Dimitri you take SI10. Beth, Zaf dig out anything you can. Lucas, with me." Ros walked through the grid, headed towards the Pods.

Xxxxx

Harry placed his mobile phone back in his pocket. He knew several of his enemies would love the opportunity to blow him, his family and half the section to pieces. He debated calling Ros back but knew she would be in touch if there were any further developments.

"Dad."

"Yes?" He turned round to see Nick staring at him. He paused for a moment expecting to see Graham there, not the teenage boy he and Ruth had adopted three years earlier.

"Mum has gone to talk to Catherine. Do you mind if I call you dad? It's just." Harry smiled slightly, the teenager had clearly been working up to asking him. Harry nodded.

"I'd be honoured. If you're sure?"

"Yeah." Nick blushed. "I'm sure."

"Ok then. But."

"You've been more like a dad than my real father was. He didn't care about me and mum really, only how things look. It was all about keeping up the facade. Not like here, you care about how we are rather than how things look to other people." Harry looked away for a moment. "And you make mum happy."

"I hope I do."

"See? And my father didn't care if she was happy, if I was ok. You care about the family. You're a good dad." Harry hugged him quickly before letting the teenager go. "You ok?"

"Of course, just have something in my eye." Harry blinked as Gracie wandered into the room. "Come on Squeek, let's get you dressed."

"K." She held up her arms for Harry to lift her.

"Xxxxx

"Catherine." Ruth stood in the doorway of the spare room Catherine had been staying in. "What is it?"

"What if I mess this up?"

"What?" Ruth was lost.

"Calum and me. If I mess up, it's not just me that gets hurt or Calum. There's Charlie and Lucy too. Spike even."

"Spike is a cavalier King Charles. He's tough." Ruth smiled. Catherine buried her face in her hands. Ruth sat on the bed next to her. "What is this really about? You and Calum are great together and the kids are happy and healthy."

"I'm too much like my mum. What if I hurt him like she hurt dad? I remember her temper when I was little. I remember the arguments, Dad trying to calm her down so we wouldn't hear. We always did. I can remember hiding in my room with Gray. I."

"Catherine Pearce."

"She threw a knife at him once. I saw it all. Dad had sent us upstairs but I sneaked back. I was eight. I couldn't bare that for my kids. I just." Ruth out her hands on her shoulders.

"No, you wouldn't do anything to hurt your kids or Calum. I know that and so do you. You have Jane's characteristics but you also have a lot of your father's ways too. You're hard working, tough and focused but you are also funny, kind and very caring. Calum is lucky to have you." Catherine hugged Ruth tightly as she tried not to cry.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A/n is Ros right to worry? Will the wedding go ahead. Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Church on time

Harry frowned as Gracie toddled across her bedroom towards him. She held out the pair of light blue jeans with pink flowers embroided on them.

"You are supposed to wear a dress."

"No."

"Gracie."

"Daddy."

"Dress."

"No!"

"Dress."

"No!" Gracie shook her head clutching her jeans to her. Strawberry blonde curls flapped across her face. Harry smiled, the little girl bit her lip.

"You remind me of your mum." Harry smiled at her as Gracie's blue eyes filled with tears. "You want to wear your jeans that much?" Gracie nodded.

"Well. I don't see why flower girls must wear dresses. Go on. Jeans and t shirt it is."

"Mm?"

"No more tears," Harry hugged her. "But mum and your sister aren't going to like me today."

Gracie hugged him tightly as Harry hugged her. Minutes later she was dressed in her jeans and little pink t shirt and wooly cardigan as Harry wondered just what the DG and the rest of MI 5 would make of the head of Section D being wrapped around the finger of an eighteen month old toddler. He shook his head as Ruth appeared in the doorway.

"Mum!" Gracie ran to her.

"No dress?"

"Yucky!"

"We definitely have a Tom boy in our midst." Ruth smiled. Harry raised an eyebrow. "She's dressed and not screaming. That is all I care about. Catherine is talking to Teresa and Leanne. I'd give them some space."

"Very wise." Harry stood up as he heard the three women giggling in the room next door. "Catherine and Leanne were always like that as children. Goodness knows what they talk about." Harry shook his head. "My little girl is getting married."

"Yes Harry."

"My baby girl is all grown up." Ruth smiled as he looked away for a moment.

"She is." Ruth touched his face. "And she's clever, funny and has a good heart. Like her father." Harry kissed her hand. "But that's not to say she's not pigheaded and stubborn like you because she is."

"Ruth! Pot, kettle and black spring to mind."

Ruth laughed. Gracie clapped her hands before hugging Ruth's legs.

"She's your daughter. She's like you." Ruth winced as he spinal injuries reminded her she wasn't quite healed. Gracie hugged her tightly, sensing her mum was in pain. Harry took her hand, kissing her knuckles before scooping to pick the little girl up.

"You, Gracie are going to cause me as much trouble as your sister and brothers."

"Yes!" She nodded as both Harry and Ruth smiled.

Xxxxxxxx

"Bloody vultures." Adam huffed as he walked back into the Grid, Beth seconds behind him. Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

"The media. Sodding journalists."

"Jo was a journalist." Ros spoke so quietly Zaf thought that he was the only one to hear her. He nodded sadly, remembering the first girl he had really loved. Sighing he couldn't stop him glancing to where her desk had been. It still surprised him that none of the new spooks had claimed the space. He had an idea Ros and Ruth had more to do with that than the choice they new guys had been given.

"I think Adam has persuaded them that this is a no story as far as they are concerned."

"Good." Ros paused. "Bomb Squad are searching the area. Red Troop are on standby."

"And us?"

"We find these jokers."

"I've been through Harry's service record." Zoe stated as she walked in. "This, amazingly enough has nothing to do with him. I'm certain of it."

"So?" Ros snapped. "I need names and locations."

"Catherine is an analyst in 6. I followed one of Ruth's doorways into the databases over there. Catherine was working on a perceived AQ threat. I thought it was that. She found the Intel to pick up AQ people in Syria. Israel and Jordan."

"Really?" Lucas paused.

"I know. She's good. Anyway it's not that. It did lead me to an op in Cyprus. A small group of gangsters want revenge for the death of Ruth's ex George and his brother Frankie."

"It was years ago." Lucas glared remembering how Ruth had shook with shock when he had killed Mani moments before he had been able to cut her throat. "Why now?"

"It's not so much George. It's Frankie. His death cost a lot of money for his employers. "It's Ruth they are after. Possibly you two Zaf. An British Asian man was mentioned as a target too." Zoe watched as her fiancé nodded. He had killed the assassin to save Ruth.

"What now?" Beth frowned, knowing her and Dimitri knew little of the time Ruth had been brought out of deep cover. No one spoke of it and if questioned the line of inquiry was shot down, occasionally with threats for immediate transfer to Syria or Siberia determining what mood the seniors were in.

"Now we stop the wedding crashers." Ros narrowed her eyes. Alec walked in to the Grid, tugging his jacket to him.

"What did I miss?"

Xxxxxxxxx

"Rings!" Calum emerged from the bathroom with his shirt undone. Erin ended her phone call abruptly.

"Tariq has them."

"He loses everything." Calum whined. Rosie giggled.

"No I don't!" Tariq yelled from the kitchen as he emerged with a bowl of cereal. "Where's my phone?"

"I'll kill him. Erin, I swear to God."

"Mum has the rings." Rosie smiled as Erin tried not to giggle. "Get dressed. It's nearly time. Granny will be at the registry office waiting. And auntie Catherine."

"Yeah." Calum shrugged. Erin pulled the rings from her purse. "An eight year old is telling me what to do. Beats Ros I suppose."

"I like Ros." Rosie smiled. "She's nice."

"See? Your daughter likes a psycho."

"What's a psycho?"

"Don't tell Ros he called her that." Erin winked as Rosie began brushing her hair. Tariq hurried back to the kitchen. It was going to be a long day.

Xxxxxx

A/n will this wedding ever happen? Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer as always

Aisle be there?

Ros stormed into Harry's abandoned office, knowing he wouldn't be there. She was furious, knowing that Ruth and Zaf may be in danger but refusing to believe revenge was the motive.

"Ros."

"Lucas." She picked up the phone before ringing Harry's mobile. "Revenge bent idiots tend not to give you a coded warning beforehand."

"True."

"Harry? Time for plan B. I can't guarantee the area around the registry office will be secured before the wedding." Ros paced the office as she spoke, Lucas watched suddenly getting an idea how how infuriating it was for Ruth when Harry did it. She paused, listening intently. "You look after things your end. Is Malcolm with you yet? He knows where the venue is. Of course. Yes, look the only people who need to be there really are Catherine and Calum." Lucas winced as Ros remained stony faced. "And have a good day to you too." She hung up the phone.

"Well?"

"I think I've either just been sacked or I'm about to be posted to Iraq."

"Ohh long distance relationships. Not my forte."

"He's sacked me before. He will again." Ros watched as Lucas smirked. Harry knew she was the best second in command he'd ever had, even if they argued over almost everything. "Plan B. Harry is going to talk to Catherine now. Ill call Erin. The majority of the guests will think it's been postponed again only for them to elope."

"Elope." Lucas smiled as she walked towards him. "Why didn't we do that?"

"We already had a daughter. The gig was up. It would have been as stupid as me wearing white."

"I thought you looked amazing." He whispered knowing no one on the main Grid would hear them. "White looks good on you."

"Ice queen yeah, ok." She rolled her eyes.

"Ros." She reached the door, glad that the blinds had been drawn since Harry had left the night before. Lucas caught her hand, pulling her to him. "You're never that. Not really." She touched his face gently. "Not to me."

A phone ringing as Beth yelled Ros' name across the Grid broke the moment. Sighing Lucas stepped back from her, letting her leave the room.

Xxcccc

"Erin!" Calum buttoned his shirt as she yelled through the bathroom door. Quickly tucking his shirt into his trousers he opened the door. "What are you talking about? Changed plans?"

"Ros phoned." Rosie shouted as she struggled to fasten her shoes. Tariq took pity and started helping her. "Thanks. It's fiddly."

"I know, my little sister has shoes like these."

"You have a sister?" Rosie frowned.

"Three. Sabrina, Zara and Shabham. Sabrina is the baby. She's 12."Tariq carried on distracting the girl as Erin explained there had been bomb threats so Harry had kept a plan B on the go incase. She'd known about it since before the bombing a few months earlier. Calum swore.

"Catherine still wants to marry me?"

"God only knows why. But yes. She does." Erin hugged the man she considered her brother as Calum sighed. "Then I don't care where plan b is happening, just get me there."

Xxxxxx

"Dad?" Nick called downstairs as Malcolm walked in the door. "The cars are here. Hi Malcolm."

"Thanks." Harry called out. He had already known.

"You look very smart. Where is everyone?" Malcolm watched as Ruth emerged from the kitchen carrying the baby on one hip as Gracie toddled in front of her.

"Mall."

"Hello." He picked her up as Ruth began to explain everything, including why Nick now referred to Harry as dad. Malcolm smiled as the teenager went in search of Terri and Graham.

"It's all very new. He asked Harry earlier." Ruth blinked. "Harry can't replace his father, but he came to me and asked if I thought it would be disrespectful to George or Harry." Malcolm squeezed her hand.

"If George can see us from wherever he is I hope he sees Nick finally has a family that loves him." Ruth frowned. "He's a clever boy. Ruth, he told me a little of George's behaviour."

"Not today. Today is about Catherine and Calum." She whispered as everyone except Harry and Catherine appeared in the room. Even Scarlett appeared with a little red collar on. Nick scooped her up before they all left.

/

"Plan B?" Catherine turned to see her father nod. "Dad? Has something happened? Is it work ?"

"Yes. The venue has been moved to plan b. I'm sorry Catherine but it's the safest."

"It's fine. If you need to go."

"Ros can handle everything." Catherine nodded.

"I don't doubt her but if something happened and you weren't there. Section D are family- all of them." Catherine held his gaze.

"And if my baby girl got married to the most annoying man in section D."

"I'm not marrying Alec!"

"Cath." She shuddered at the thought. Harry pulled a face. "I'm trying to be serious. Big father/daughter bonding moment this."

"Dad." She blushed.

"I'm proud of you. And the kids. If Calum hurts you. He's a bigger idiot than I thought possible." Catherine kissed his cheek.

"Chapel it is then." She smiled as he ushered her down the stairs towards the waiting car.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"That coded warning, it's bothering me." Zoe stated as she hid behind old paper files on her desk. Beth laughed.

"Coded warnings are designed to do that."

"Funny."

"I thought so."

"Children." Alec tugged on his tie as Beth's phone rang. Moments later Ros appeared from the office.

"What?"

"Co19 found a detonator in a dust bin outside the registry office." Beth stated. "A controlled explosion is being held now. Sniffer dogs are looking for more."

"Right. Good. That detonator was meant to set something off. Adam, take Zaf and see what bomb squad can tell you."

"Yes ma'am." Zaf laughed as she glared at him. Moments later both men disappeared. Zoe frowned.

"Any news of those idiots that may want revenge?" Ros turned to Zoe. She nodded once.

"Frankie was a hit man for the Cypriot version of a mafia type family, we know this. Him and the doctor not so respectable under the surface."

"Few of us are." Alec joined in.

"Rocko and Aldo Andreas are in the UK. Entered on false passports yesterday. I picked up chatter so I had a look."

"Who?" Lucas glanced at her as Beth and Dimitri made to leave.

"Brothers. Cousins of George and Frankie, on their mothers side. And it looks like I underestimated them." Zoe looked at her desk. Ros waited.

"They're hit men, or believed to be. Aldo has been linked to a few very nasty murders back home and one in France last month." Ros glared.

"I do like a well travelled psychopath." Dimitri stated. "And they want revenge?"

"Maybe as a sideline but I think they've been paid to be here." Zoe handed Ros a form. Lucas swore.

"The summit meeting next week. First time it's been held in London for years and they're coming for that. Who would hire them?" Ros sat down.

"We need Ruth." Alec stared at Zoe. "No offence."

"It's ok."

"Right. We let Calum get married and we pull them back. If necessary I'll brief Ruth and Harry at the reception."

"Where is that?" Dimitri asked.

"Here." Ros looked round. "Poor sods."

"The summit may be a cover." Lucas frowned. "I don't like any of this, they're playing us."

"Oh really?" Ros narrowed her eyes. "About time we got in on the game."

Xxxxxxxxxx

A/N more soon. Please review (I'm high on antibiotics , steroids and cough medicine in case none of this makes sense!)


	5. Chapter 5

Church on time?

Ros stared at the cctv footage of central London knowing Adam and Zaf would already be talking to the police. No arrests had been made and she was sure there wouldn't be for a while yet.

"Ros?" Dimitri walked up to her. "I just got a text from Tariq. So far so good."

"At least something is going to plan."

"Talking of which Zoe has the ground plans for the conference next week. We need Ruth to get into FSB and other databases."

"I thought we might." Ros narrowed her eyes wondering if they would ever find out what the Brothers Grimm had in store for them.

Xxxxxxx

"Do I look ok?" Calum turned as the car Erin drove reached the small chapel outside the city. Tariq pulled a face.

"You look fine. Here we are." Erin parked the car as Rosie unclipped her seatbelt.

"Handsome." Rosie pushed the door open as the priest stood in the doorway of the small chapel. The winter sunshine seeped across the grass outside the chapel as Ruth appeared from inside the chapel. The vicar nodded to Ruth before stepping back into the vestry.

"Ruth." Calum stepped towards her. "What's happened?"

"Harry and Catherine will be here in about five minutes."

"A chapel? Neither of us are religious." Calum whispered. "I could get struck by lightening going in there!"

"Calum." Ruth rested her hands on his arm. "Breathe. There's been a coded warning for a bomb around the centre of London. Ros and the others have dealt with it. The vicar, father Michael went to uni with me. He's ok and he has signed the Act. He's doing me a favour. Trust me, he owes me one." Ruth smiled. "Now are you ready for this?"

"Yeah." Calum nodded.

"Then why do you look like a man walking to the gallows rather than a man walking down the aisle?" Malcolm asked as he joined them.

"They're going to need a techy on the Grid."

"I'm on call and fully aware of conditions."

"Catherine might not turn up." Calum frowned.

"CAL!" Charlie launched himself at Calum as Ruth smiled.

"Buddy! You look great."

"Nanny Roof said I am handsome. More than granddad."

"I bet she's right too. Nice suit little man." Charlie swung himself in a circle, giving the adults a twirl. Gracie toddled over from Terri and clung to Ruth. "Gracie won't wear a dress." Gracie buried her head in Ruth's skirt, clearly on the verge of tears. Ruth picked her up.

"Let's go inside."

"Still beautiful though, eh?" Calum smiled at the toddler as they made their way into the small chapel.

Xxxxxxxxx

"They clearly had help." Zaf walked back to the car with Adam. "This is too big to be just a distraction."

"Someone knows how to play the game Zaf." Adam clicked the car alarm off. "At least we've got one device before it went off."

"I dunno." Zaf looked over the roof of the car as Adam turned to follow his gaze. "At least the wedding will be underway by now." Adam smiled, knowing how much his friend wanted Zoe to name the day. It seemed as though they had been engaged forever.

"Yeah, Calum is braver than me. Harry Pearce as a father-in-law. I don't envy him that."

"It's been ages since Harry threw anything across the office." Zaf laughed as Adam started the engine before heading back to Thanes House.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine smiled as the car pulled into the space next to Erin's. Harry smiled back at her.

"Looks like everyone got here in one piece." Harry nodded at her as he took her hand.

"For once."

"Dad?"

"Yes."

"It's going to be ok. Isn't it?" She bit her lip as Harry nodded.

"Yes. I think so. Ready?" Harry watched as his oldest child nodded. The car door opened as they glanced at each other before heading into the chapel.

Xxxxxxxxx

A/N will the ceremony happen? What about reception? Worth going on? Next chapter very h/r I think. Please review


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine**

**BANG ?**

Malcolm checked his mobile phone, half expecting a message from Ros or Adam insisting he return to the Grid. He knew the centre of London was still a no go area, the radio news had stated there was a police incident in full swing with as many people to avoid the area as possible. Sighing he placed the phone back in his pocket as he saw Ruth and the children enter the chapel. Smiling he nodded as she approached. Sarah stood by his side, waiting for their friends to join them.

"Hi." Nick sat down with Charlie copying everything he did. It was clear the toddler adored his older uncle and was trying to emulate him the only way a three year old could. Gracie climbed up onto the pew with a little help from Ruth.

"Hiya." Sarah smiled at the children, noticing Scarlett sat at Nick's feet with a pink bow around her collar. Noticing her look at the dog Ruth smiled.

"Long story. Anyway, Spike is here too. Look." She turned to see the small Cavalier King Charles Spaniel in Tariq's arms. Sarah shook her head. The idea of dogs at a wedding suddenly not as absurd as she was once sure it was. Malcolm nodded to Tariq who headed towards them, leaving Calum and Erin to talk to Erin's mother. Rosie stepped back, seeing Nick and the other children and headed towards them. The baby Ruth carried stirred for a moment but ultimately decided she was going to sleep through her parents' wedding.

"I think Harry and Catherine are here." Rosie stated as Erin called her back. Ruth nodded, knowing her stepdaughter's life was about to change forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Adam?" Ros spoke into the comms, wishing she was on the ground so that she could see what was going on. "Adam?" The comms crackled into life as Zoe swore. Ros ignored her, moments earlier all comms had been lost. CCTV footage of the London streets they were worried about had also been lost. Lucas was on his way there with Dimitri and Beth. Memories of a Rememberance Sunday years earlier flooded her mind. Exploding cars and liars flooded her mind for a moment. Pushing the more morbid thoughts to the back of her mind she looked every bit the Ice Queen she knew she was famous for. Ros Myers was in control, even if inside she was panicking slightly.

"Do we call Harry?" Zoe asked.

"No." Ros snapped. "No, we keep trying the comms. See if you can get the CCTV footage back. I'll call Lucas. We still don't know what has happened."

"At least CO19 found one detonator."

"You know as well as I do, Zoe we wont be measured on our successes. Neither the media nor our bosses given a stuff about what we do right. It's always about what didn't work, what we didn't stop and right now I have two officers that I can't locate and a possible explosion on one of the busiest streets of the Capital." Ros pushed the digits on her mobile phone that would connect her with Lucas. Swearing under her breath she turned to see Alec hit the computer screen in front of him.

"Vandalism isn't going to help."

"Works on the telly at home." Alec explained as he hit it again. "There!"

"The most high tech and advanced security service in the world and we are reduced to hitting computers to get them working." She frowned.

"Yeah." Alec nodded, his eyes fixed on the screen. "Someone took out the cameras on purpose."

"At the risk of sounding like Tariq, no shit Sherlock." Ros walked towards him.

"Ok, but do you know who?" Alec tapped a few keys just as Ros' phone sprang to life.

"Who?" She checked the screen on her phone as it rang again. "The DG can wait."

"The same person who planted the detonator?" Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"Who we can now see leaving the shop next to the Registry Office." Alec turned the screen so Zoe and Ros could see. Zoe ran a hand through her short hair as Ros glared.

"I don't believe it." Zoe snapped. "He's dead."

"Clearly not. Unless he has an evil twin." Ros glared at the screen. "Ok, this is serious. Zoe, ring Adam. And keep trying. Alec, you find me an address for this idiot and I don't care how you do it." Ros walked towards Harry's abandoned office.

"What are you going to do?" Zoe's cut glass accent began to grate on Ros' nerves. Turning she looked Zoe in the eye.

"Try to get hold of Lucas and the others, with any luck stop Armegeddon before it starts."

"Usual stuff then." Alec smiled as he pulled on his jacket. Ros rolled her eyes, knowing she had to make a few phone calls and just hoped Harry would understand why she had to do what she was about to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry smiled as the priest announced the couple were officially married. Charlie clapped his hands as Gracie leant against Ruth's shoulder. The toddler had fallen asleep moments earlier. Ruth blinked back a tear, remembering her own wedding day. The service ended and the few guests that had made the new destination made their way out of the small chapel. Tariq and Malcolm checked their mobiles instinctively as Erin and Ruth did the same.

"Three missed calls from Ros." Ruth frowned as Catherine and Graham headed out of the chapel with Lucy and Charlie. Harry closed his eyes and swore.

"It had better be good." Harry pulled on the collar of his blue shirt, loosening the tie he hadn't really wanted to wear anyway. Ruth swallowed hard, remembering the phone call from Ros that morning. It seemed unreal that it had only been a few hours ago that they had been trying to get 'plan B' together while Ros and the others had been dealing with a terrorist threat.

"We are needed on the Grid."

"One day." Harry paused. "One day, that's not too much to ask." Harry closed his eyes as Ruth held Gracie.

"We see Catherine and Graham off on honeymoon. Then we go back to work? Yes?" Ruth tilted her head as Harry pulled the tie off. Malcolm took photos of the happy couple and their children as Harry pulled Ruth into his arms.

"As always the voice of reason. My Ruth." He kissed her gently as Gracie wriggled in her arms.

"Come on." Ruth stepped back. "No rest for the wicked." Harry winked at her, whispering seductively in her ear.

"And we all know how wicked I can be." Ruth blushed before stepping away to see Catherine and her new husband get into the car that would take them to the airport. Catherine waved her hand manically as Ruth tried to jog towards her in the most uncomfortable heels she possessed.

"Ruth." Catherine began as Ruth reached her. "Thank you for everything. I mean. You and Dad. You've been amazing."

"Go on holiday. Have a fantastic time. I'm sorry we couldn't save the reception but your Dad put an envelope under the passenger seat." Ruth smiled as Harry joined her. Calum fastened Charlie's seatbelt as Catherine leant forward, pulling an envelope from under the seat in front of her.

"Dad?"

"Open it at the airport. Ok?" Harry smiled as Charlie waved to him. Catherine nodded as the chauffer started the engine. Moments later the car pulled away leaving Harry and Ruth watching them go.

"So, she got her happy ending." Ruth smiled as she lead Harry back to the car. Harry smiled, watching the car drive away. Graham began rounding the kids up as everyone slowly left.

"Yes." Harry nodded. "Yes, she did. Now to see what's going on at the Grid." Ruth nodded as Harry spoke. It was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Is anyone reading this? Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Back to reality

Malcolm walked through the pods relieved that his goddaughter and her family had got away from the chapel unscathed. It wasn't like Section D to have a peaceful wedding. He smiled slightly remembering the drama that had surrounded his own wedding. Glancing at his wedding ring he crossed the room to see Tariq had already begun working.

"No sign of Adam or Zaf for the last two hours. A device was found in the bin outside the Registry Office and another at the end of the road outside the Ale House pub. No deaths but three hospitalised with minor injuries." Zoe explained, the worry in her voice evident.

"Oh God." Ruth whispered as she overheard her friend. Minutes later she was at her own computer, shoes discarded as she concentrated on finding out what had happened to her friends.

"Ros." Harry barked as he walked onto the Grid. "My office. Now." The blonde woman closed her eyes before marching in after him.

Xxxxxx

Zaf coughed, clinging to his ribs as a million imaginary knives seemed to stab him. He felt sick, his stomach churning at the smell of burning metal and flesh.

"Adam." He rolled onto his side as he saw the prone body of his friend. "Adam!" He hissed. "Cmon mate." He dragged himself across the ground, desperate to see if his friend was still breathing. A groan from Adam reassured him but he still had no idea how badly either of them had been hurt. Sirens in the background along with the raised voices of the bomb squad officers reassured him that help was on the way.

"Stay still." A male voice ordered firmly. Zaf closed his eyes.

"Adam."

"Is breathing. He's had a crack on his head. Zaf, stay as you are. Paramedics are on the way." Henry Garvey leant down. "Wait." Henry touched his arm. "Becka called 999, some idiot had to be watching - set an ied off. Cheep, nasty but effective." For the first time Zaf noticed the Staff Sergeant from Red Troop also had a nasty head wound. Adam groaned as Zaf realised Henry was right, they were trapped.

Cxxxxxx

"Status report."

"Two devices diffused, one activated. No sign of Adam or Zaf for last forty five minutes. Comms down. All field case officers are out chasing leads." Ros folded her arms.

"Ok." Harry paused, immediately worried about the two younger men.

"Red Troop and Bomb Squad have been assisting with evacuation of civilians from the area. Beth put a media statement out saying there was a police incident but otherwise media blackout has been achieved."

"Without you threatening anyone? Ros, I'm impressed." Harry smiled slightly.

"Must be my natural charm."

"Clearly." Harry smirked.

"Another spanner in the works. It seems we have a ghost." She stepped towards the desk as Harry watched her. The office door slammed open as Ruth appeared in the doorway.

"Ruth?"

"Adam and Zaf have been found. Trapped in the cellar below the pub in Central Square. They're alive." Ruth smiled slightly. "Henno Garvey is there with them. Looks like he saved Adam's life."

"That boy has nine lives." Harry sighed in relief. "Ros? Ghost?"

"Who told you Nick Blake was dead? I only ask because it seems you were misinformed."

"Heart attack four years ago." Ruth glared. "He has to dead."

"People could say the same for you and me." Ros replied. Harry swore fluently, tugging on his shirt collar as he did so.

"How?"

"We saw him on cctv. It's him, Harry. Unless he has an evil twin or should I say one as bad as him."

"If he did fake his death why now?"

"He did try to have us all killed once." Ros spoke calmly. Harry nodded as Ruth's eyes widened.

"What? When?"

"You were already dead at the time. It was before Zaf was abducted by the Red Backs. The second time Harry was shot." Ruth shot Harry a look, he knew there would be a discussion later but he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Where was he sighted?" Harry decided to keep the discussion on track. The phone on his desk began ringing just as Tariq ran in. He pressed a few keys on the palm top device he held.

"New toy?" Harry asked as Tariq grinned. He answered the phone on the fourth ring.

"Pearce." Tariq held up a finger indicating that he needed more time to trace the call. "Where are you?" Harry paused. "Forgive me but I'm not used to talking to dead men, Blake. How's Nightingale treating you? Killed anymore innocent people recently?" Tariq counted down from three, Harry ended the call as Tariq reached zero.

"That was him." Ruth stated. Harry nodded.

"Did you get it?" Ros asked as Tariq smiled.

"Yeah. I just cross referenced the mobile signal with the landmarks of the area the signal passes through. Triangulating that with the cross reference gives up a location." Tariq was clearly delighted with his new toy. Harry and Ros exchanged puzzled glances.

"And in English?" Ros stated.

"I know where he is." Tariq stared at her.

"Go on." Ruth but her lip.

"Hyde Park. Near the fountain."

"I'll get a team together." Ros snapped back into spook mode, Harry nodded as Tariq bounced back to the Grid. Ruth smiled at the baby of the team. Ros ushered him into thesis Grid leaving Harry and Ruth alone.

"That's what too much red bull and not enough sleep does."

"The boy is a genius." Ruth smiled as she watched him jog towards Malcolm.

"Cometh the hour, cometh the geek." Harry touched her hand.

"What did Blake want?"

"Me and Ros on mortuary slabs." Ruth closed her eyes as her temper began to build. She knew what was coming next. Harry squeezed her hand.

"He said he is bringing Armageddon to such an extent the UK government will never recover. That Nightingale are stronger than ever. He wants to meet."

"No." Ruth shook her head. "Harry, you are not a twenty five year old field officer anymore."

"I can't risk the lives of anymore people. Attacking that area of London was a warning. I have to do this."

"When?" Ruth knew nothing she said would change his mind.

"Six am tomorrow. I would like him to be in the interview rooms before then." Ruth closed her eyes. She felt sick as Harry hugged her.

"Come home. That's all I ask. Don't make me have to tell the kids you're not coming home." She could already feel the tears behind her eyes threatening to fall. Harry kissed her hair gently.

"I'll be home with you and the kids. I promise." Ruth tightened her hold on him, knowing he was making promises he might not be able to keep.

Cxxxxx

A/N please review


	8. Chapter 8

Secret meetings

Harry sat at the head of the table as the assorted officers entered the room. Ruth seemed quieter than ever, he knew she was worried but he really saw no other option. Someone had to meet Blake and there was no way he was sending Ros.

"Why do the dead never just stay that way?" Erin shook her head as Ruth pressed a few keys on the computer. Harry smirked, knowing there had to be more to Blake's sudden heart attack all those years ago. He had a feeling the former Home Secretary would do anything to stay out of prison.

"This job is full of ghosts." Alec glared. "Nasty piece of work. Career politician with delusions of grandeur."

"Is that your opinion?" Dimitri glanced at the older man. Alec shook his head.

"He's read the psyche report." Ruth smiled slightly, glad that someone had bothered to read the reports she had found. Alec smirked, he knew the man on the screen had caused Section D more problems than all the previous Home Secretaries put together.

Erin shook her head, glaring at the computer screen. Harry began explaining about the phone call, stating that he would meet Blake in a few hours time. Ruth kept her eyes firmly on the paper in front of her as Ros' mobile phone sprang to life. She pulled a face as she answered.

"Henno? Status report?" She listened as she felt Zoe's eyes burn into her. "Thanks. Send them straight here."

"Dumb and Dummer?" Tariq asked as Lucas tried not to laugh.

"Adam and Zaf are ok. Bumps and bruises, Adam has mild concussion but nothing serious." Ros explained. Zoe and Ruth looked visibly relieved. Harry nodded once, glad that for once his officers seemed to have avoided an inpatient stay.

"Blake wants you dead." Malcolm stated.

"I am aware of that." Harry snapped.

"Not just you." Lucas looked at Ros as he spoke. Ros raised an eyebrow.

"He was responsible for the hotel bomb. He murdered eight people, left two of my officers badly injured and almost destroyed the peace talks. Do not underestimate him." Harry stated as Ros began issuing orders

Xxxxxxx

Catherine smiled as Charlie ran on ahead. The surprise honeymoon her dad and Ruth had sent them on was almost certainly Ruth's choice. She couldn't see how Harry had thought of New York at Christmas time.

"Can we go ice skating?" Charlie turned looking up at her and Calum. "Pweese!"

"Lucy is too little so what about Calum taking you and we watch?"

"Ok!" Charlie grabbed Calum's hand. "Dad! Can we?" Calum coughed slightly.

"Definitely. But first I have to carry your mum over the threshold and then phone Aunty Erin ok?"

"What's a threshold?" Charlie asked as Catherine squeeled. Seconds later she was deposited back on her feet in the hotel room as Charlie and Calum giggled. Lucy slept quietly.

"Go on. Ring home, check Spike is ok. I know Rosie and her gran will spoil him rotten." Calum smirked knowing that his wife had seen straight through him.

Xxxxx

Ruth stared at the ceiling. She felt sick with worry, knowing Harry would be meeting the man that had tried to kill him and Ros more than once. Memories of his meeting with Dolby so many years earlier sprung to mind. Carefully she rolled onto her side determined not to wake him but amazed how he could sleep so peacefully.

"Ruth."

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was. You were thinking too loudly." He smirked as she huffed. "Come here." He wrapped an arm around her as she snuggled closer, resting her hand on his chest.

"I don't want to lose you, Harry Pearce."

"You won't."

"Blake intends to kill you. And Ros. He sees you both as the only thing standing between Nightingale and success. He will kill you." Ruth sighed as he kissed her forehead.

"Ros has nine lives."

"She has to be on number eight by now."

Harry smiled, thinking of his Ice Queen friend. "And I will be fine. Blake isn't going to win. I promise you that."

Ruth sighed as he kissed her, knowing that Harry was determined to keep his promise.

Xxxxxx

"Nothing can go wrong." Lucas stated as Ros pulled the door to their son's bedroom close.

"Section D are prepared for this. We know what we are doing." Ros smiled slightly as Lucas took her hand.

"I know." His dark eyes burned into hers as she touched his face. He sighed quietly. "I can't bare the thought of losing you. We know he was behind the hotel bombing. We know he tried to kill as many of Section D as possible." He kissed her as Ros tugged on his shirt, pulling him closer to her as she deepened the kiss. Lucas held her tightly as pulled away, gasping for breath.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Bed." Lucas whispered in her ear as she took his hand and led him towards her bedroom. The last year had been a nightmare that had almost broken them, he was determined he wasn't going to let the year end as it had begun.

Xxxxxxxx

"Bloody Hell!" Carrie gasped as Adam stepped into the kitchen. "Am I allowed to know what happened?"

"It was bad. Did you see the news?"

"I don't watch it unless I know you are safe." Carrie touched the skin next to his wound. Adam took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"I'm fine. Ten stitches due out in ten days. Mild concussion and a stinking headache but I'll live." He watched as tears filled her eyes.

"Come ere." She hugged him tightly as he closed his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxx

Beth and Dimitri sat on the Grid staring at the plans of the bandstand where Harry was to meet Blake. Tariq tapped a few keys on the computer in front of him.

"Blake is going to expect there to be back up." Beth stated. "I don't think Harry is the only target."

"Why?" Tariq asked. Dimitri frowned.

"It's almost Christmas, the opportunity to get as many casualties as possible is going to be hard to resist." Beth nodded at Dimitri's words.

"Merry Christmas." Beth frowned as both men looked at the desk. In less than five hours the meeting that could change Section D forever was going to happen. Nothing could go wrong but Dimitri couldn't shake the feeling that it would.

Xxxxxxx

A/N for Wolfdrum hope you like this chapter. If you've read this it would make my Christmas if you reviewed xx


	9. Chapter 9

Early morning

(Final chapter)

Harry tugged on his tie, keen to present the facade that he wasn't worried about going into the field. Meeting Blake was not a big deal - he had to make himself believe it, knowing Ruth and the others would see through the lies. He walked towards the band stand in the frozen park knowing Dimitri, Malcolm and Tariq were in the obs van in the near by street. Tariq had already hijacked the cctv feed so they could clearly watch events as they happened. Ruth was sat in a car with Lucas on the other side of the park. Lucas under clear instructions not to allow her to leave the car if anything went wrong.

"Alpha one." Malcolm spoke as Harry tried to ignore his earpiece. "We have eyeball."

"Got it." Alec, dressed as a tramp huffed as he watched a man dressed for icy weather walk past him. "Headed towards checkpoint."

"Got it." Ros stated as she jogged through the park, headphones masking her earpiece. To the rest of the world she looked like an average fitness freak out for a morning run. She knew Beth, Zoe, Adam and Zaf back at the Grid would be desperate to be where she was but they couldn't risk Blake seeing them. Zaf had played the tramp too many times and Blake would certainly expect Adam to be around. Damage limitation Harry had called it. None of them had liked it.

Harry rested his gloved hands on the bandstand in front of him, silently wishing he had a weapon with him. He could see Ros in his peripheral vision and prayed Blake would either not see her or leave her alone. He was Blake's target, no one else. Suddenly he was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of a safety catch being pulled off a gun. He froze for a moment.

"Hello Harry."

"This is not a social call." Blake's voice was deadpan. Harry narrowed his eyes, aware Blake couldn't see him. His gaze focused on the blade of grass free of frost on the field below.

"Shame."

"I thought you'd have more trouble believing my death didn't happen."

"I'm a spook. Nothing surprises me."

"Keep Section D away - I've no wish to ha anyone if I don't have to." His voice was dangerously low.

"Says the man with a gun to my head. Pull the other one, it has bells on." Harry snarled. His anger palpable in his voice.

"Trust. Something you have a problem with. I'm amazed you didn't try to stop your daughter from marrying a spook. Aren't you afraid history will repeat itself?"

"Fuck you, Blake." Harry felt the sharp pain in the side of the head as his knees buckled. Suddenly voices yelled in his ear piece. He was barely aware of hearing Ruth scream as he passed out.

Cxxxxxx

"And you say I've got nine lives." Ros raised an eyebrow. Harry touched the bandage gingerly knowing he was lucky to get awY with a concussion.

"You could have been killed." Ruth spoke quietly. "I."

"I wasn't." Harry smiled slightly as Ros and Lucas exchanged looks. "The note?"

"The one which Blake left with you?" Lucas stared at him. "No prints and written in Ancient Greek."

"What does it say?" Harry looked at Ruth who sighed.

"It's not over, Harry. He's out there and he will be back."

"What does the note say?"

"Roughly translated. Merry Christmas - the war isn't over. The birds wings are clipped but will fly again." Ruth held his gaze.

"If he wants to play silly buggers!" Ros smirked.

"Harry, this has gone on long enough. We've been firefighting for years. I say it's time we took the game to him. Let's end this."

Harry nodded, knowing that Blake would be true to his word. He had no idea how they would do it but Ros was right. Enough was enough.

Xxcxxxxx

A/N please review. A sequel may be in the offing if anyone is interested.


End file.
